The present invention relates to devices used to capture and remove obstructions, such as clots or other matter, from the vascular system, and delivery of these devices to a target area within the vascular system.
The buildup of thrombi in vasculature can lead to formation of blood clots. The formation of clots can result in restricted blood supply to downstream areas of the vasculature. When located in the neurovascular system, these clots can lead to stroke.
Recent technologies to remove clots utilize devices designed to hold and capture the clot, followed by withdrawal of the device to physically remove the captured clots from the body. Several of these devices may fail to capture the clot in its entirety, or may promote clot fragmentation which may allow thrombi to dislodge and accumulate at another site, thus continuing the risk of stroke. In addition, several of these devices may promote endothelial denudation due to high friction between the device and the vessel wall.
There is need for an obstruction removal device which reduces the likelihood of fragmented thrombi staying in the vasculature while maximizing the chance of mechanically capturing the clot, and limiting the risk of endothelial denudation.